Various obstructive airway diseases have some reversible component. Examples include COPD and asthma. Asthma is a disease in which bronchoconstriction excessive mucus production and inflammation and swelling of airways occur, causing widespread but variable airflow obstruction thereby making it difficult for the asthma sufferer to breathe. Asthma is a chronic disorder, primarily characterized by persistent airway inflammation. Asthma is further characterized by acute episodes of additional airway narrowing via contraction of hyper-responsive airway smooth muscle.
In susceptible individuals, asthma symptoms include recurrent episodes of shortness of breath (dyspnea), wheezing, chest tightness and cough. Currently, asthma is managed by a combination of stimulus avoidance and pharmacology. Stimulus avoidance is accomplished via systemic identification and minimization of contact with each type of stimuli. It may, however, be impractical and not always helpful to avoid all potential stimuli.
Pharmacological management of asthma includes long term control through the use of anti-inflammatories and long-acting bronchiodilators. Short term pharmacological management of acute exacerbations may be achieved with use of short-acting bronchiodilators. Both of these approaches require repeated and regular use of prescribed drugs. High doses of corticosteroid anti-inflammatory drugs can have serious side effects that require careful management. In addition, some patients are resistant to steroid treatment. The difficulty involved in patient compliance with pharmacologic management and the difficulty of avoiding stimulus that trigger asthma are common barriers to successful conventional asthma management. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a management system and method that does not require regular patient compliance.
Various energy delivering systems have been developed to intraluminally treat anatomical structures by the controlled application of energy to intraluminal surfaces. Such systems may be specifically configured to deliver energy to lung tissue because of the clinical demands caused by the heterogeneous nature of lung tissue, and specifically, variations in lung tissue lumen size due to the branching pattern of the tracheobronchial tree, variations in the vasculature of the lungs and variations in the type of tissue in the lungs, including cartilage, airway smooth muscle, and mucus glands and ducts. Accordingly, a system designed to delivery energy, and in some particular cases, radiofrequency energy, to lung tissue must take these variations into account and deliver energy in a controlled manner.
Medical procedures involving the controlled delivery of therapeutic energy to patient tissue are often demanding and may require a physician to perform several tasks at the same time. In addition, medical procedures or other procedures may require specific energy delivery parameters. As such, what has been needed is an energy delivery system with a user friendly control system that regulates and controls the delivery of energy, prevents operation or energy delivery if a fault in the energy delivery system is detected by the control system and provides the user with information delivered in an easy to understand format so that the information can be readily analyzed during a demanding medical procedure.